Roundtable Podcast
The Roundtable Podcast was a weekly Friday podcast streamed on Twitch, featuring BaerTaffy, Northernlion, Rockleesmile, and Mathasgames, where they talked about gaming news, the gaming industry, and their reviews on games. All Roundtable Podcast's can be found here, where the subjects of disscussions are shown, alternatively the Youtube playlist can be found here. Origin Before the podcast became an official thing, The Roundtable crew did a 2014 Year End Roundtable on December 20, 2014, where they discussed their favorite indie games of 2014, it was well recieved so they made it a series, the first episode was uploaded on February 6, 2015. Ending On August 14th, 2018, After 3 Years and 135 Episodes, The Roundtable Podcast was cancelled, due to some of the crew having too much on their plate and being overworked, some struggling with their mental health and some losing interest in the news part of the industry. Guests The Roundtable Podcast has had many guests, here is a list of all of them. * GassyMexican - Friend of some of the crew, GassyMexican was the 1st guest to be featured on the Roundtable Podcast, he features in Episode 14. * Ohmwrecker - Ohmwrecker used to be a regular on the NLSS back in 2013. He was the 2nd guest to be featured on the Roundtable Podcast. He features in Episode 18 * MALF - MALF has been on 8 Episodes of the Roundtable Podcast, he features in Episode 35, 38, 41, 46, 47, 54, 56, 62. * AlpacaPatrol - AlpacaPatrol has been on 12 Episodes of the Roundtable Podcast, he features in Episode 40, 46, 53, 55, 58, 59, 60, 67, 78, 79, 89, 94. * RumbleMuffin - RumbleMuffin helps out a lot of the crew with their technical stuff, he features in Episode 46. * Sinvicta - Sinvicta has been on 9 Episodes of the Roundtable Podcast, he features in Episode 50, 51, 55, 65, 74, 83, 92, 115, 123. * Dan Gheesling - Dan has been on 3 Episodes of the Roundtable Podcast, he features in Episode 50, 52, 75. * LastGreyWolf - Last_Grey_Wolf has been on 14 Episodes of the Roundtable Podcast, he features in Episode 51, 52, 54, 58, 60, 67, 68, 73, 75, 81, 92, 106, 113, 117. * Totalbiscuit, Instead of TB being on the Roundtable Podcast, the Roundtable Podcast featured in the Co-Optional Podcast (TB's Podcast), they are in Episodes 117 and 180 * HJTenchi has been in Episode 53. * Edmund McMillen, developer of "The Binding of Isaac", "Super Meat Boy", and various other video games, has been in Episodes 69, 108, and 134. * Margaret Krohn has been in Episodes 80, and 116 * Joe Mirabello, developer of "Tower of Guns", "MOTHERGUNSHIP", and other video games was in Episode 85 * Team Cherry, developers of "Hollow Knight" have been in Episode 95 * Bennett Foddy, developer of "Getting Over it", "QWOP", and other video games has been in Episode 110 * Crendor, friend of the show has been in Episode 115 Roundtable Podcast Channel Icon.png|Roundtable Podcast's Channel Icon Roundtable_Thumbnail_1.jpg|Roundtable Podcast's 1st Thumbnail Roundtable_Thumbnail_2.jpg|Roundtable Podcast's 2nd Thumbnail Roundtable_Podcast.png|Roundtable Podcast's 3rd Thumbnail Category:Shows